Naruto: King of Games
by Demoninside2
Summary: Takes place during the Forbidden Scroll incident. Naruto finds out that his family left him in Konoha from the Forbidden Scroll, long with Seven golden items and a deck of strange cards. Now with the deck of the past King of Games, Naruto will take the ninja world by storm. It's time to duel! Naruto/Harem. Minato/Team 7/Civilian Council Bashing. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**DI: First, I am this idea and chapter from Konoha's Nightmare, with some minor changes. So after this chapter, it's all me.**_

_**Now the pairing for Naruto are Dark Magician Girl, Tayuya and Isaribi. I may add someone else if I feel like it.**_

_**Now Naruto can you do the disclaimer for me?**_

_**Naruto: Ehh, do I have to? My ramen just got done cooking.**_

_**DI: *Gives Evil Smile* Unless you want me to make it so you don't eat any ramen for the rest of this story, then yes.**_

_**Naruto: Fine…Demoninside does not own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh. There happy, can I eat my ramen now?**_

_**DI: Yeah, yeah, go knock yourself out.**_

_***Naruto disappears***_

_**DI: O….kay, now that's done on to the story.**_

**XXXXX**

A 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat against a tree near a shack in the forest near Konoha. He has failed the Genin exams for the third time. On his way home, one of his sensei, Mizuki, stopped him and told him of a way to become a ninja. He tells him of a 'secret test', all he had to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office and learn a jutsu.

He has just finished learning the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**, he had read all the information on it and was shocked that not only did it make solid clones, but when dispersed, the clone gave the creator its memories. He was glad he read the information, or he would have never known that great advantage. He then looked back at the scroll.

_'I still have an hour left before Mizuki-sensei comes. Maybe one more jutsu will be enough to make sure I pass!' _he thought.

He grabbed the scroll and started looking around. He suddenly stopped as he found something strange. There on the scroll was his name! He grew confused. Why would his name be in the Forbidden Scroll? He tried to figure out how to find the answer, when he remembered something.

_'Iruka-sensei once said something about blood seals._ _It a good thing he was awake in that class._ Naruto thought.

He bit his thumb and let a drop of blood fall on his name. In a puff of smoke, three scrolls appeared. The first was white with red flames on the ends. The second was orange and black. The last was black with a with a strange white eye design in the middle.

He grabbed the white one first and opened it.

_"Dear Naruto,_

_Hey Naruto, this is your father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. If you're reading this, that means you're a Genin, great job! I'm with your mother, Kushina, and little sister, Katsumi, now as you might already know the Kyuubi is sealed into you. Sure, I could have asked the Shinigami to send it back to hell, but the other hidden villages already have their own jinchuuriki, so I sealed it into you to help make Konoha stronger. I was supposed to die from the sealing, but the Shinigami spared me saying something about "Getting what I deserve soon enough." I don't know what he meant, but it doesn't matter. Kushina and Hiruzen begged me not to seal the Kyuubi, but we need power. They were also against leaving you in the village, but I wanted you to be able to train without any distraction. They just don't understand the big picture, like me and you. Besides, I asked the village to see you as a hero, so I'm sure you living like a king. I'm sure that old man Sarutobi and Kakashi has helped you grow up to be a strong ninja. Anyway, we'll see you in about a month._

_From your father,_

_The Yondaime Hokage."_

Naruto stared at the scroll with wide eyes, his hands shacking with rage. His father, his _hero,_ sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into him and took his sister and mother away from him. He caused his life to be full of pain and sadness? _'That bastard! How dare he call himself my father! I'm going to kill him!'_ he took a deep breath and calmed down. He'll talk to the old man…no, Sarutobi, he stopped being his grandfather the minute he lied to him, about this soon!

He took the orange scroll and opened it. He immediately saw dark spots that looked like the person writing this was crying.

_"My dear Naru-chan,_

_I'm so sorry! My name is Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. You might be angry at me for not being there for you, and I deserve all the anger you have at me. What kind of mother leaves her own son alone in a village full of power-hungry fools? I begged for Minato to not seal the Kyuubi into you, I knew how jinchuuriki are treated. I only pray that Sarutobi did what I asked him and not told the village about you being the Kyuubi's container. If he did, I'll hurt him so much the gods will pity him! I knew that the sadness the villagers hold would drive them to get rid of you, thinking you were Kyuubi itself._

_I ask of you Naru-chan, __**beg**__ of you! Do not let their hatred get to you! You are not the Kyuubi, only its container. Just in case, at the bottom of this scroll are my personal jutsu that not even the __Sharingan____can copy them. I want you to use them to protect yourself and your precious people._

_I can't wait to see you again and see how big you've gotten. To hold you in my arms and wash away any sadness my idiot husband created in you._

_Make me proud my sweet Maelstrom,_

_Kushina Uzumaki."_

Naruto had tears of joy flowing down his eyes. His mother didn't abandon him. He hugged the scroll tightly into his chest. _'I'll see you soon kaa-san. I promise.'_ He cleared the tears away and picked up the last scroll. He opened it and saw that it looked old, but still readable.

_"Greetings my successor,_

_My name does not matter, what does is the knowledge I have for you. What you must first know is that if you had a dark heart, you would've died the moment you touched this scroll. Since your still reading, means you have a good heart. A little darkness is okay, as long as it's not big like conquering the world. Anyway, I know all about you, Naruto. I have used one of my powerful items to allow me to see the future to find a worthy successor, and I saw you. You cherish friendship above anything else, even if it meant your death. I am impressed and have chosen you to carry on my role as "The King of Games." In the bottom of the scroll are three storage seals the hold what you need to become strong and help you on your journey to reach your dreams. You'll become powerful, more than that Uchiha, and if you give it all your determination, all the kages. Make certain to use them wisely._

_Have fun!"_

Naruto looked at the scroll with shock, confusion, and awe. This scroll had what he needed to become Hokage? It would make him stronger than Sas-gay and the kages! That's all he needed to hear.

He channeled chakra to the three seals.

_**POOF!**_

_**POOF!**_

_**POOF!**_

When the smoke cleared, Naruto saw the items he never expected. The first was some kind of device. There were two boards on either side **{I'm using Yusei's Duel Disk, except the boards fold when in "ground mode".}(DI here, I am doing the same.)**

The second was a deck of strange cards with a journal book next to it.

The third were seven strange items.

The first was an upside down golden pyramid with a ring on the center of the flat side. There was a strange eye symbol on one side.

The second was a small golden ball with the same 'eye' on it.

The third was a golden ring with a triangle in the center with 5 prongs on the bottom half. The 'eye' was on the center of the triangle.

The fourth was a golden scale.

The fifth looked like a golden key.

The sixth was a golden rod with a ball on the top with the 'eye' in the center. On either side of the ball, were 'horns'.

The seventh was a golden necklace.

Next to the strange objects was a big book with a dark blue cover and strange symbols. Once again, the eye was on the cover.

Naruto blinked, wondering what this stuff was. He went to pick up the upside down pyramid, and all the sudden, his head exploded in pain, it hurt more than that time when the villages beaten his head in with rocks on one of his birthdays. Unbeknown to Naruto, the same golden eye that was on the seven strange gold items was glowing on forehead, along with a seal. With one last scream, the pain disappeared, and he fell on hands and knees.

'_What was that, and why do I feel smarter? No, I'm not smarter, my mind is just clearer.'_ Naruto looked down at the still glowing pyramid. _'So, this thing is the cause,'_ Naruto thought while putting the chain with the pyramid on it around his neck. The pyramid glowed brighter, and Naruto felt information about the items and their abilities.

'_Wow, these things are so cool.' _Naruto thought with his fox grin on his face before his new mindset brought him back to reality, reminding himself that Millennium Items may be powerful, but they are still tools, and if he just used the power of the items and not train himself, he be no better than Sasuke and his clan. And, if the items** (An: I just going to call the Millennium Items, items for now on) **got into the wrong hands….Naruto shuddered at the thought. But how could hide them, he can't just carry them around in a sealing scroll, it could get destroyed then the items would be lost forever, and he couldn't just walk around with out in the open. As if hearing his thoughts, the six items turned into balls of light and flew into the eye of the puzzle around neck.

Naruto looked down in confusion before he shrugged, he'll figure it out later. He took out a storage scroll he had and sealed the book in it. He grabbed the scrolls from his mother and _father_ and put them in his pocket. He looked at the journal and grabbed it. He still had 20 minutes left, might as well find out what the cards and weird device were.

==20 minutes later==

He found a lot in just 20 minutes. He found out that the card were part of a game called "Duel Monsters". A card game played millions of years ago, before even ninja were born. The device was called a "Duel Disk", which you used to summon the monsters. Each monster was different, you also used "magic cards", "spell card", and "trap cards." To Naruto it sounded like summon the old man told him about.

Naruto had looked through the deck, and had been amazed how cool the monsters looked. He stopped as he saw a certain card. It was a teenaged girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She also wore weird clothes. He read her name.

"Dark Magician Girl."

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the girl's cuteness.

_*giggle*_

Naruto's head snapped up and he looked around for the sound. He didn't see anyone. _'Strange, I thought I heard a girl giggling.' _he shrugged. He looked back at Dark Magician Girl, and his eyes almost widen. He thought he saw her wink at him.

He shook his head, he must be seeing things. He was about to activate his duel disk give it a try when Iruka showed up.

"Naruto! You idiot, do you have any idea what you did?" the Chunin shouted.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Looks like you caught me. I only had time to learn one jutsu." he said.

Iruka blinked, he saw Naruto's clothes were dirty. _'It looks like he was training hard all this time.'_ Naruto's voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, guess what! I'm going to show you a super awesome jutsu, and you're going to graduate me right?" the young blonde asked.

"Huh? Naruto, where did you hear a thing like that?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me. He told me how if I stole this scroll and learned a jutsu from it, I could become a Gennin." Naruto said.

Iruka's eyes widen _'Mizuki? Why would he-'_ his instincts then kicked in. "Look out!" he pushed Naruto out of the way while he had several kunai on him.

"So, it looks like you found him Iruka."

With a groan, Iruka pulled a kunai out of his shoulder. "So, that's how it is huh?"

Out of the shadows on a branch stood Mizuki with a wicked smirk on his face. He turned to Naruto, who was on the ground with a confused look. "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"No Naruto, don't! Mizuki tricked you into stealing the scroll for him! He lied to you!" yelled Iruka.

Mizuki laughed "_Me_ lying? The whole village has been lying to you Naruto. Do you want to know why everyone hates you?"

Naruto flinched. His anger beginning to rise being reminded of what his _father___has done to him.

Iruka's eyes widen. "Mizuki no! It's forbidden!"

The white haired traitor ignored him, "I'll tell you why! It's because of what happened at the Kyuubi attack was a lie. The Yondaime didn't kill the beast; he sealed it into a newborn. That newborn is you Naruto! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Naruto clenched his fists so hard blood started to come out.

Mizuki took out one of his giant shuriken "Now die, demon brat!" he launched it at the angered duelist.

"Naruto, look out!" shouted Iruka, worried about his little brother figure.

As the shuriken came closer to the boy, Mizuki started to laughed, saying how he would be a hero for killing the 'demon'. While Iruka closed his eyes, not wanting to witness his student's death.

**CLANK!**

The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the forest. The two Chunnin looked and were surprised at what they saw.

In front of Naruto was a man with long black hair, tan skin, a strange shirt, orange pants, kneeling in front of the boy. The man had a large shield in front of him.

Naruto smirked, "Sorry Mizuki-teme, but looks like my **Big Shield Gardna** stopped your attack.

"W-what the? Who is that?" asked a shocked bastard.

"Oh, no one, just one of my guardians. Now then," he then drew another card. He looked at it and smirked, "I summon **Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts** in attack mode!"

Suddenly, a man/lion hybrid with a horn on his forehead and glowing yellow eyes appeared.

**Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts**

ATK/1500 DEF/1200

He pointed at Mizuki, "Gazelle, attack Mizuki directly!"

Gazelle gave a roar and charged at the shocked Chunin. Mizuki snapped out of his shock and dodged the slash to his chest. He took out a kunai and tried to stab the strange creature, but it dodged. He then heard Naruto say something.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. On a full moon, Gazelle's attack points gain 1000 points.

**Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts**

ATK/2500 DEF/1200

Mizuki was surprised at the increase of strange the beast had. He cried out in pain as he gained four slash marks on his chest. He could only look in fear as Gazelle jumped into the air and gave a downward slash at the traitor's head.

"AHHHHH!"

Three slash marks appeared on his face. Before Gazelle could finish the white haired man off, Naruto called, "Gazelle, that's enough. He's not worth it."

Gazelled obeyed his master's order and walked back to his side. Naruto walked to Iruka and helped him up. "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" he asked, concerned.

Iruka nodded, "I'm fine Naruto, but who or what are they?" he asked, pointing at **Gazelle **and **Big Shield Gardna**.

"I guess you could say that they're my summons." answered the blonde duelist as he turned off his duel disk, causing his monsters to vanish.

Iruka nodded "Naruto, close your eyes for a sec."

Naruto did and felt something on his forehead.

"Ok, open them."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka with his headband missing. His eyes widen as he reached up and touched his forehead. He felt something hard and cold.

"Congratulations Naruto! You graduate!"

Naruto smiled a real smile. It then dropped. "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinked, "Yeah?"

Naruto clenched his fists "Do...do you think I'm a demon?"

Iruka was shocked. He then smiled at the boy, "Do you want to know what I really think, Naruto?"

He received a nod.

"When I see you, I see my annoying student and the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, not a demon."

Naruto growled an anime tick mark that soon became a smile, not one of his fake smiles, but a true smile.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei."

"Now, let's go see to the Hokage and return the scroll, alright?"

Naruto nodded, it was time he got answers.

**XXXXX**

**Once again thank you, Konoha's Nightmare for letting me use you chapter and ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DI: **Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter two. I am sorry if took a bit too long, but I am still trying to get into writing after being force to write most of my life by teachers. Speaking of teachers and school, I will be going back to college in a few weeks so updates may be slow, but don't worry, I will update my stories.

Now many people asked me to add some girls to Naruto's harem, so I have added four more girls to it.

**Naruto: **NOOOO, the only one for me is Sakura-chan.

**DI:** *put sword to Naruto troth* Shut up or I'll kill you.

**Naruto: ***Nods*

**DI:** Good. And no, I will not being telling who going to be in the harem because I want it to be a surprise. But Dark Magician Girl is in it no matter what.

I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.

Oh, before I forget, here is how a monster's attack and defense compare to a ninja:

Attack & Defense 0-1000 = Genin, 1100-2000 = Chunin, 2100-3000=Jounin, and lastly any monster with 3000 or Attack & Defense is at Kage level, but just because a monster has 3100 Attack does not mean it can beat the Hokage; it's just more powerful than a Jounin.

**XXXXX**

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was rubbing his head. Naruto and Iruka just got done reporting what happen with the Forbidden Scroll and with Mizuki, well Iruka was the one who talked, Naruto was just giving him the evil eye. After hearing about how Mizuki tricked Naruto into taking the Forbidden Scroll and telling Naruto about the Kyuubi, along with about the monsters Naruto summoned, which made his eyes widen and 'caused him to drop his pipe. By the time Iruka finished, Hiruzen just wanted to go home, drink some tea, and read a certain orange book.

"Thank you for your help Iruka," Hiruzen said while smoking his pipe. "You can turn in a written report tomorrow; for now you should get you injure looked at and get some rest."

"Hai, thank you Hokage-sama, but what about Naruto?" Iruka questioned, hoping his student was not in too much trouble.

Hiruzen smiled, happy that someone saw Naruto as a person and not the fox. "Don't worry Iruka, Naruto not in any trouble. I just want to ask him a few questions, and by the look his face he has some for me as well," Hiruzen answered, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Hai, then good-night Hokage-sama, Naruto I will see you in a few days at the team placements," Iruka said before **Shunshin** away to the hospital to get looked at.

With only the two of them in the room now, seeing as he sent ANBU out while they talked, Hiruzen turned to Naruto with sadness and worry in his eyes.

"Now Naruto, I know you are upset that I didn't tell you about the Kyuubi, and I am sorry, but I hoped that you had a better chances at making friends and living a normal life if you didn't know." exampled the old man. Naruto hair covered his eyes as he started to shake in anger.

"You wanted me to have a normal life? What life, the one where the villagers beat me and starve me, or the one where the children that are my age are told to stay away from the 'monster', and if I happen to get a friend, they get picked on and call 'demon lover' until they turn on me?" the Hokage winced at Naruto's words. The worst part is that he was right, he haven't lived life a child should have.

"But, that not what I am so pissed about, it the damn fact that you lied about my family being ALIVE!" Hiruzen paled and looked at the boy with wide eyes. "That right, I know everything, that my father is the Yondaime Hokage who sealed the Kyuubi away into me when he could have sent it back to Hell, that my mother was against the idea, and let's not forget that I have a sister." Naruto yelled.

"Now Naruto, I know you are upset that Minato sealed Kyuubi in you and that he, Kushina, and Katsumi left, but they had to. You see, after the attack, the village was too weak, and Minato know other nations may attack us if he stayed due to the fact that he and Kushina made many enemies that would love to use you and your sister to get to them, and they could because after the sealing the village and both of them were hart and weaken. So, they sealed Kyuubi in you and left to recover while training Katsumi to restrain the Kyuubi should it every starts to influences you after you two get marri-"

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MARRIED'?!"

"What, you mean you didn't know. I thought Minato talked about it in the scroll….Oh, shit." Hiruzen facepalm, he just screwed up big time.

"Old man, why do I have to marry my own sister?" demanded Naruto with a look that said 'example now or else'. Hiruzen begin sweating a bit.

"Well Naruto, I honestly don't know, it was something your father came up with. All I know is that you and your sister are the last of two clans, so he may be doing it to make sure that the clans' bloodlines stay pure." stated Hiruzen, getting himself back under control; he is the Hokage after all while Naruto looks like he's about to explode.

"I won't do it." Hiruzen sighs.

"I am sorry Naruto, but as long you are in their clan, you have to do as you are told by your clan head." said Hiruzen, but begin to worry when he sees the evil smirk on the blonde's face. S groaned, he knew that smile meant that he knows something that you don't, and you are not going to like it, or for him, more paperwork.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said in a sweet childlike tone that sent a cold chill down the old man's spine. "According to Village Charter, chapter four, line 10, if someone from a clan that is being mistreated and has a new type of bloodline, he or she can remove themselves from said clan and begin a new clan." said Naruto in the same childlike voice while Hiruzen begin rubbing his forehead, he knew that making Naruto read up on the village's law would help him, but he thought that he would use it against the civilians council, not himself.

"Fine Naruto, do you have a bloodline?" Naruto just nodded.

"Yeah, my ability to summon monster is a part of my bloodline." Naruto answered. Hiruzen though wondered what he meant by a _part_ of his bloodline, but he doubt that Naruto would not answer him, and it was getting late.

"Okay Naruto, I'll get the paper work, but you still need the signature of Minato and Kushina since they are the clan heads of the clans, so you have to wait until they get back which will be the day of team placement." Naruto nodded, he could wait a few more days.

"Okay, good night, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed, missing the look of sadness on the Hokage's face from no longer being call 'old man'. Naruto turned to leave just as an ANBU with a cat mask and purple hair dropped in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, a mob has burned down Naruto Uzumaki's apartment." Yugao stated in an even tone that all ANBU had.

"WHAT! How did this happen?" questioned Hiruzen while looking at Naruto, who hair covered his eyes, but he could see tears running down his face from losing everything he had, sure he didn't have much, but everything he had was his treasures.

"Sir, it seems that before Mizuki went to meet Naruto, he gather a mob to, I believe, buy him some time to get away after killing Naruto." answered Yugao while Hiruzen look down in thought before his eye lit up.

"Yugao, do you have room in your apartment for Naruto-kun here." asked Hiruzen. Naruto and Yugao heads shot up, looking at the old man like he was crazy, well her mask hide her expression, but he knew that what her face look like.

"Um, yes sir, I do, but why me? Can't you take him, or put him up in a hotel for the night?" asked Yugao, but Hiruzen shook his head.

"There no place that would put him up, and I can't take him because the council would accuse me of favoritism and somehow use that against Naruto." stated Hiruzen as Yugao nodded, knowing how the council hated Naruto, especially the citizen.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." said Yugao while think how her roommates were going to react. _'Kurenai won't like this while Anko will probably traumatize the poor boy.' _

"Good, thank you, Yugao. I'll put an A rank pay into your account for taking care of him." said Hiruzen, giving her his grandfather smile before turning back to Naruto." Naruto, you will live with Yugao for a while, so make sure to behave yourself." Naruto just gave a nod before Yugao **Shunshin** them to her apartment.

(Yugao's Apartment)

Naruto and Yugao reappeared in the leaving room of her apartment. While Yugao went to find a pillow and blanket for him, Naruto took the chance to take a look around. The apartment was very big, with a leaving room that had a couch that could fit two or three people and two chairs to the sides, facing each other. There was a tall bookshelf full of all kind of books, from jutsu to romance novels. Naruto turned around and saw a nice size open kitchen that was fully furnished. Turning to his right, he saw a long hall way that Yugao just went down. The hallway had four room, two one each side, with a bathroom at the end. Overall, Naruto was thought the place was amazing and a lot better than his old place. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Yugao return with a blanket and pillow for him to use.

"You can sleep on the couch. Do you need anything else, if not, then I going to get some sleep since I have the morning shift." asked Yugao with a yawn. Naruto shook his head and wished her a good night before lying down. Yugao wished the blonde a good night and went to her room.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto looked around at what could only be describe as a crazy maze made from old stones. The maze had had long hallways and stairs all over the room, including some stairs on the ceiling. There was also many iron doors that had the different symbols on them and words from some language that he never seen before. Naruto held his head; he was getting a headache from just being here.

Feeling some warm air hit his body, Naruto slowly turned around and saw something that would make Ibiki piss his pants. There behind a large golden cage was the form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, looking at him with its red, slitted eyes.

Naruto and Kyuubi stared at each other for a minute or two before Naruto got sick of the silent.

"So….. Why did you call me here fur ball, speaking of which, where the hell am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room. Kyuubi growled a tick mark at the blond boy's nickname for him and the nonchalant way he was acting in his presence.

"**MY NAME IS NOT FURBALL!**" The fox bellowed, pushing Naruto back a few feet. After calming down, Kyuubi continued speaking, **"And this place is inside your Puzzle and your mindscape, and I was not the one who summon, she is."** he said while pointing behind Naruto with one of his orange tails.

'_She….?'_ Naruto thought before he felt himself being pulled back into a hug and by the two soft breasts that he felt on the back of his head, the person was a girl, a well-endowed girl….. _'No, bad hormones.'_

When Naruto turned around, his eyes widen to the point that he was sure that if someone hit the back of his head, he's eyes would pop out, add the fact that he was blushing up a storm at the teen, made a funny sight to the demon and sprit.

"We meet again, Naruto-kun." Dark Magician Girl said with a cute giggle. Naruto was still in shock and so he said the most intelligence thing could at the time.

"Huh," Naruto heard laughing from Kyuubi and shook himself out his stupidity. "WHY IS DARK MAGICIAN GIRL HERE, AND SHE'S REAL!?" Naruto yelled earning a sweat drop from the two.

"**Of course, she real, gaki. Every monster is real; most just don't like showing themselves to you humans." **Kyuubi said like everyone knew about it.

"That's right Naruto-kun; I am here teach you everything about Duel Monsters, and how to use it in your world effetely. I will also be teaching you about the items, and their powers. Kyuubi also said that he will be teaching you too." Dark Magician Girl said as Naruto turn to face the fox with stars in eyes.

"That's so cool, so Kyuubi are you going to teach some really cool, unbeatable jutsu?" Naruto asked, jumping around like a kid.

Dark Magician Girl giggled at how cute the blond was acting while Kyuubi just groaned.

"**Gaki, if you haven't noticed, I am a five stories tall demon fox with claws and fangs, so do you really think that I have a need to learn jutsu for humans? No, I be teaching you strategies, tactics and self-control."** the fox deadpanned. Naruto looked down sad before he looked up with a child enhance puppy-eye no jutsu, but Kyuubi, being a demon, was unaffected by it.

"Okay, I can understand strategies and tactics, but why self-control?" Naruto asked all the suddenly acting serious, making Kyuubi wonder if he was a little bipolar.

"Because Naruto-kun, the Millennium Items were made from 99 souls and darkness itself if you don't learn how to control the darkness inside you, the shadows will control you." replied a serious Dark Magician Girl. Naruto nodded, knowing that she and Kyuubi were right.

"I understand, but how are you going to teach me self-control in only a few days?" Naruto questioned.

"**Don't you worry about that, gaki. I already got it worked out."** Kyuubi said with an evil smile that made Naruto worry for his life.

"Wait. Dark Magician Girl , you said something about how to play the game in my world effetely. Does that mean that the game has different rules now? He asked.

"There are some rules that are different. Like, when you summon Gazelleto fight that chunnin, Mizuki, Gazellehad ATK/1500 DEF/1200, which is mid-chunnin level attack and low-chunnin defense. And as you saw, both of them were about equal, but when you used Gazelle's special effect to raise his attack by 1000, you made Gazelle a mid-jounin with attack, thus beating Mizuki." Dark Magician Girl explained while Naruto just nodded with a big smile on his face, amazed that he monster was that powerful.

"**Don't get a big head, after all this way of fighting has many weaknesses that can and will get you killed if you rely on it too much. **

"Like what?"

"**Well for one, you can only summon and set five monsters and spells/traps, so if you are fighting multiple enemies, they could overwhelm or bypass your monster and kill you. And, if you were to say summon five gennin level monsters and your opponent was a Jonin then the Jonin would still destroy the monster do to being more powerful. The most troublesome thing is that unlike monsters, that have a set power and abilities, some ninja have** **Kekkei Genkai, like that shy girl, Hinata, I think her name was, some other** **talent they have, or they may be stronger then their rank. However, the biggest weakness is after you end you turn, you have to wait a random amount of time before it's your turn again. It could be a second or five minutes, and I sure you know that in the ninja world, five minutes could easily cost you your life. " **

" Also…." Dark Magician Girl continued. " if you use a card in battle, then you won't able to use it again, unless you use a spell or trap card that you can, so you have to careful, or you will run out of cards, and leave yourself open for attack."

Naruto nodded, telling the two that he was planning to train to be ninja, so he does not turn out like the Sasuke and his clan. Dark Magician Girl and Kyuubi were both happy, even if Kyuubi didn't show it, that he had enough wisdom to keep training.

Naruto and Dark Magician Girl spent the next few minutes talking to each other, getting to get to know each other better. While the two talked, Kyuubi was taking a nap, but he was actually keeping an eye on Naruto's body while he slept. All the sudden, Kyuubi opened his eyes while looking at Naruto and said, **" Gaki, it time for you go. It seems that something is happening to your body."**

Naruto body started to disappear, but before he was completely gone, he manages to ask one last question. "Hey Dark Magician Girl , do you have something that I call you besides Dark Magician Girl ? I mean, it just a little bit of a pain to say it every time."

Dark Magician Girl lowered her head to hide the full face blush. " Hai Naruto-kun, you can call me Mana." **(AN: I know that the two are not the same person, but in this story they are so deal with it.)**

"Okay, I see you later, Mana-chan." Naruto said before he left his mind.

"**Are you sure that was wise? You do know what giving our true names away means to beings like us?" **

"Of course, I do, but I don't care I just want him to have some happiness and love in his life, even if it one-sided." Mana said as she smiled.

'_**Well, I may not agree with giving him my name, but he is the most interesting human I have seen in a long time, so I'll keep an eye on him.' **_Kyuubi thought before going back to sleep.

(Outside Naruto's Mind)

Naruto opened his eyes and try to move, only out that he was tied to a chair with something. Looking down, his eyes widen while start to panic because what was tying him to the chair was a giant snake. He did what any normal person would do, he scream his head off.

"Dammit gaki, SHUT THE HELL UP!" a female voice yelled.

Naruto was going to say something before he felt something against where 'little Naruto' was, looking down he let out an 'epp' with saw it was a kunai.

"What are you doing in our apartment; answer or I'll make you into a woman." Naruto heard another female voice said before he saw the two.

The first woman was Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konoha, Konoha's Snake Mistress, and an outcast like him. Anko had dark blue hair done up in a fanned ponytail with a bangs framing her face. She wore a tan overcoat over a mesh body suit that stops just pass a dark orange mini-skirt. Her honey colored eyes look at him like she just found a new toy.

The second woman was Kurenai Yūhi, Jōnin of Konoha, and Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress. Kurenai was just as beautiful as Anko, but unlike Anko who is beautiful in a cute tom-boy way, Kurenai was like a goddess with her long, wild raven colored hair that went down to the middle of her back while some bangs came down, framing her face. She was wearing a dress that looks like it was made from white bandages. Under that, she had on a red mesh blouse with only the right sleeve visible. She wore more bandages around her thighs, arms and ankles. The scariest thing was her ruby red eyes that were looking at him in anger.

"I will only ask one more time before I let my here let her snake turn you into a girl. Now, who are you and what are you doing in our apartment?" Kurenai threatened as Naruto paled and sweat.

"Wait! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the Hokage asked Yugao-san to let me stay here because the _villagers_ burned down my apartment last night." He explained, hoping they believed him.

"You lie. Naruto is short boy with short spiky hair while you are tall and have long spiky hair." Kurenai stated while Naruto looked confused.

"What are you talking about la…dy?!" Naruto looked at a mirror that was hanging on the wall, and saw his new look. His once short spiky hair now reaches just past his shoulders. He also grown, going from 4'9 to 5'6, and it looks like he lost most of his baby fat, making his face look more like his father's and giving him a nice tone body. He also realized that his whisker marks were almost gone for some reason.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto yelled, shocking the two women before thinking, _'Kyuubi, did you do this?'_

"_**No, I forgot to tell you that you had two seal on you that broke after you put on the puzzle last night. The first was a seal to make you…. well a baka. The other was meant to stunt your growth. Both seals were broken last night, but the second just took longer to shot its affects, your newer and better body."**_

"_So, that what I felt last night. Naruto said before seeing an image of Kyuubi shaking his head._

'_Do you have any ideas who put the seals on me, Kyuubi? And how do I get out of this situation, I look different, and my whisker marks are hardly noticeable.' Naruto asked, thinking how ironic it is that the marks that cause him so much pain in his life, is what could save his manhood. _

"_**Again, no, it was done when you were too young to remember, but I am looking into it. As for your other question, it's because the puzzle is purifying more of my chakra before adding it to your own, thus keeping it from influencing your body, so I think you should just tell them what happen last night and about the seals. I think they would believe you and maybe help you later on." **_

And so, Naruto spent the next few minutes telling Anko and Kurenai everything that last night, from him finding out about Kyuubi and how his _family _left him here to him finding the Millennium Items and beating Mizuki; of course he left out talking to Mana and Kyuubi because the last thing he needed was someone finding he could talk to Kyuubi and messing with the seal.

After telling them what happen, Naruto found himself in a hug from none other than Anko, who was cursing his father for turning him into a jinchūriki and leaving him with people who hated him. It reminded her about what her ex-sensei did to her.

Kurenai also had a look of disgust on her face from what Minato did, but what made her upset was Kushina for following Minato like a fan girl and leaving her own son alone and hated his whole life.

Naruto was shocked that Anko was hugging him. The only people who ever hug him were the Hokage, Ayame-nee-chan, and Mana-chan, but then he remembered how the villagers treated her. '_She's just like me, an outcast.'_

After Kurenai got Anko off of him, and she sent the snake back home, Naruto up and stretches, not realizing that because of his growth spurt, his black shirt does not cover his stomach.

Both kunoichi blushed at the sight of blond teen's six pack, but each had different thoughts.

'_Kame, look at those muscles. No Kurenai, he too young for you, and you know that Hinata has always loved him, but in a few years….No! I can't hurt Hinata like, but…'_ While Kurenai was battling herself, Anko was licking her lips and was also thinking about him in a few years, but in a much different way…..

Noticing the two women blushing and wondering why, he looks down, "Man, I need new clothes now. Naruto said to himself, missing the sick smile on the female Jounins' faces.

"Well, let's go and get you some new clothes, Naru-kun." Anko said excited before grabbing Naruto right arm.

"I'll come with you." Kurenai said equally excited before grabbing his left arm.

As they started dragging him to the door, Naruto missed Mana appearing in a her spirit form, looking the same as the two female Jounin. Apparently women will always love shopping, no matter their age.

"**It's been nice knowing you, gaki." **Kyuubi said before moving farther back into the cage.

Meanwhile in the village, every man got down their knees and prayed while every male Nara said "troublesome women" at the same time which was followed by the sounds of their wives or girlfriends hitting their heads.

**XXXXX**

**Okay that the end of chapter two. Just to let everyone know, I will be going back to school in a few weeks, so I will not be updating my stories as much.**


End file.
